Poppy O'Hair
Poppy O'Hair – jest córką Roszpunki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Nie posiada ona jednak własnego przeznaczenia z uwagi na to, że jej siostrze - Holly O'Hair, została przypisana droga ich matki. Dziewczyna mimo wszystko cieszy się z tego powodu, gdyż pragnie sama napisać swoją opowieść, w związku z czym określa się jako Royalso-Rebels (ang. Roybel). Technicznie rzecz biorąc Poppy jest pierworodną córką Roszpunki, chociaż przez lata nikt nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ponieważ niedawno na jaw wyszedł fakt, że niania Nonna pomyliła akty urodzenia sióstr. Mimo tego, obie postanowiły utrzymać to w sekrecie i dalej podążać za głosami swych serc. Dziewczyna pragnie zostać najlepszą stylistką fryzur. Obecnie pracuje również w Tower Salon w Wiosce Końca Książki. Osobowość Poppy uwielbia dbać o włosy i ma reputację najlepszej stylistki w mieście. Dziewczyna jest bardzo prostolinijna, gdyż nie lubi sobie utrudniać życia. Wygląd Poppy ma krótkie, kasztanowe włosy obcięte na klasycznego boba. Ich lewa część została przefarbowana na fciemny odcień fioletu. Dziewczyna ma bardzo jasną skórę, a jej oczy mają niebieski odcień, brwi Poppy są w odcieniu kasztanowym, czyli w takim jaki jest jej naturalny kolor włosów. Włosy Poppy jako córki Roszpunki są wartościowe, toteż dziewczyna obcina je i sprzedaje. Baśń Roszpunka – tytuł jednej z niemieckich baśni ludowych oraz imię jej głównej bohaterki. Baśń została po raz pierwszy spisana przez braci Grimm i opublikowana w 1812 roku w zbiorze Baśni. Fabuła opowiada o pewnym młodym małżeństwie, mieszkającym w domu obok ogrodu potężnej czarownicy Gotel. W ogrodzie rosło wiele roślin, między innymi roszpunka (gatunek rośliny). Ciężarna żona zapragnęła mieć tę roszpunkę, a mąż, by zrobić jej przyjemność, wszedł do ogrodu i zerwał ją. Jednak złapany przez czarownicę musiał za cenę życia obiecać, że odda jej dziecko, które jego żona urodzi. Kiedy urodziła się dziewczynka, czarownica przybyła po nią, nadała jej imię Roszpunka i zabrała ją ze sobą. Roszpunka wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę. Miała bardzo długie i mocne włosy. W wieku 12 lat została przez czarownicę zamknięta w wieży, która stała w lesie i nie miała schodów. Czarownica mogła się dostać do wieży po spuszczonych przez Roszpunkę włosach. Pewnego dnia pod wieżę trafił książę. Zauroczył go śpiew dziewczyny, odtąd wracał pod wieżę codziennie, aż odkrył sposób, aby dostać się do wewnątrz. Królewicz wracał do Roszpunki co wieczór. Gdy stara czarownica dowiedziała się o ich spotkaniach, w gniewie obcięła Roszpunce włosy i wypędziła dziewczynę do pustelni. Następnie zwabiła księcia do wieży i oznajmiła mu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ukochanej. Książę z rozpaczy wyskoczył przez okno. Przeżył, ale rosnące pod wieżą ciernie wykłuły mu oczy. Zrozpaczony żył w lesie. Któregoś dnia usłyszał śpiew Roszpunki i dzięki niemu trafił do jej pustelni. Dziewczyna rozpoznała go, a jej łzy uleczyły jego ślepotę. Wrócili wspólnie do jego królestwa, gdzie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Relacje Rodzina Poppy jest córką Roszpunki. Holly O'Hair jest jej młodszą siostrą bliźniaczką oraz następczynią ich matki. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką i Poppy jest jej siostra - Holly, z którą dzieli pokój. Co więcej, dziewczyna przyjaźni się także z Ashlynn Ellą. Obie pracują w Wiosce Końca Książki, a po pracy często razem gdzieś wychodzą. Miłość Obecnie, Poppy nie posiada chłopaka. Mimo to, dziewczynie podoba się Sparrow Hood. Uważa jednak, że byłby znacznie bardziej uroczy, gdyby przestał śpiewać o swojej osobie. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Poppy jest małpka o imieniu Barber. W filmie "Smocze Igrzyska" jest ona właścicielką smoka o imieniu Brushfire. Lalki Basic Poppy_doll.png|Lalka Tumblr n69ic6Mq0B1seysdxo1 500 (1).png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BJH20 W tej serii włosy Poppy są obcięte na klasycznego boba, a jej głowa przewiązana jest malinową bandaną. Jej uszy natomiast, przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę z długim rękawem oraz pomarszczonym, wysokim kołnierzem. Ubrano ozdobione jest wzorkiem, który przypomina lustra. Co więcej, na lewym nadgarstku Poppy widnieje srebrna bransoletka, na na palcu prawej dłoni - srebrny pierścionek. Na nogach lalki widnieją czarne legginsy, których boki są podziurawione. Buty dziewczyny to malinowe kozaki. Przewiązane są one czarnymi sznurówkami, a ich obcas jest srebrny. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torba na ramię z napisem "I Love Scissors" oraz pamiętnik. Through The Woods Poppy_TTW_doll.png|Lalka Poppy TTW art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Through The Woods' * Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFD00 * Numer modelu: CFD02 W tej serii grzywka Poppy sięga ramion. Czubek jej głowy został natomiast ozdobiony różową czapką. Uszy dziewczyny zostały również przebite srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie suszarki. Jej szyję zdobi naszyjnik tego samego koloru. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę sięgającą kolan. Jej dół jest asymetryczny i wykończony różową nicią, podobnie jak góra ubranka. Całość ozdobiona jest czarnym wzorem. Na lewym nadgarstku Poppy znajduje się lawendowa bransoletka. Nogi dziewczyny pokryte są fioletowymi legginsami z różowymi i czarnymi plamami przypominającymi las. Buty Poppy są czarne, na koturnie, ozdobione ćwiekami i sięgające kostek. Do lalki został dołączony wrzosowy lampion ze złotą świecą oraz malinowe pudełko. Fairest on Ice Poppy_FOI_doll.jpg|Lalka Poppy_FOI_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fairest on Ice' * Wydanie: lipiec 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Dragon Games Poppy DG doll.jpg|Lalka Poppy DG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dragon Games' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Poppy - O'Hair, można przetłumaczyć jako włos. * Poppy jest starszą z bliźniaczek, wobec czego to ona jest prawowitą następczyniom Roszpunki. Siostry stwierdziły jednak, że pragną podążać za głosami ich serc, toteż tylko one oraz Niania Nonna znają prawdę. * W języku polskim jej przynależność przetłumaczono jako Royalso-Rebels. W oryginale angielskim jest to Roybel, czyli zbitka słów 'Roy'als i Re'bel's. Angielska gra słów jest nie do oddania w polskiej wersji. Meta timeline * 7 lutego 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Poppy O'Hair. * lipiec 2013: Poppy O'Hair debiutuje w pamiętniku Apple z serii Basic. * 8 października 2013: Poppy pojawia się w książce Księga Legend. * 17 kwietnia 2014: Zdjęcie lalki Poppy zostaje pokazane w internecie. * maj 2014: Pierwsza lalka Poppy zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * maj 2014: Oficjalny art Poppy zostaje ujawniony. * maj 2014: Wpisy z pamiętnika dziewczyny zostają ujawnione. * 27 maja 2014: Profil Poppy zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 10 czerwca: Poppy pojawia się w odcinku Royalso-Rebels: Poppy. Galeria Galeria odcinków Poppy_web.png H&P_web.png H&P_web2.png H&P_web3.png H&P_web4.png Poppy_webb.png Images (1).jpg Thronecoming_-_Poppy_has_had_enough.jpg Thronecoming_-_Poppy_beams.jpg FarrahPoppieHolly.jpg PoppyHolly.png Tumblr nkcugg9b7o1suurzko1 500.jpg Facebook - girls are shocked.jpg Tumblr no19xgPj6U1rayrgfo1 500.gif Tumblr ngt8xqFeor1suurzko1 500.jpg Dragon Games - evil dragons hatched.jpg Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-18.png Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-26.jpg Yayomg-ever-after-high-dragon-games-quiz-21.png Dragon Games - teams view.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Tumblr noui9aXyPM1u5qsj6o6 1280.png Poppy_and_Daring_-_Thronecoming.png Tumblr nbyrk4aPRd1sh1xqqo5 1280.png E255a330b320e95991b4ae55660502d3.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg DG HTG - sparrow evil dragons poppy.jpg Tumblr ntlpk8kpyv1ran4eho2 250.gif B4ba97d406c579ee8df0589093193c9a.jpg Brushfire-0.png Brushfire jako smoczątko.png Inne Poppy_doll.png tumblr_n69ic6Mq0B1seysdxo1_500 (1).png Poppy TTW doll.png Poppy TTW art.jpg Poppy_FOI_doll.jpg Poppy_FOI_art.jpg Poppy DG doll.jpg Poppy DG_art.png Photo_Gallery_Poppy2_tcm571-178177.png en: Poppy O'Hair Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Through The Woods Kategoria:Fairest on Ice Kategoria:Roybel